Un sueño prohibido
by martinandaenskate
Summary: Draco sueña con Hermione, ¿Hermione sueña con él? Oneshoot compartido !


Draco iba caminando despistadamente hacia la biblioteca. Desde la semana pasada que tenía que hacer un trabajo junto a la sangresucia, y aún no se juntaban. Además necesitaba dejarle unas cuantas cosas más en claro.

Hermione, como todos los días, se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era el trabajo con Malfoy. Al parecer el Slytherin no se acercaría para organizarse, así que decidió realizar el trabajo sola.

El rubio irrumpió el silencio de la biblioteca pisando más fuerte de lo normal para llamar la atención. Observó a la señora Pince que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y a una chica que movía maniáticamente su pluma al escribir. Granger.

Caminó hacia ella con mucha rabia, pero al verle su concentración que lo ignoraba por completo, lo enfureció más aún. Tosió frenéticamente para advertirle de su presencia, pero ésta seguía ignorándolo.

La castaña seguía sumida en su trabajo, tratando de ignorarlo por completo, pero la insistente "tos" de Malfoy ya la había hartado.

Ya dime de una vez que quieres, y luego márchate – le dijo con tono cortante y sin alzar la vista.

¿Crees que harás el trabajo sola? No soy tan estúpido como para confiar plenamente en ti – apoyó su pálido brazo en la mesa, y continuó – y baja el tono, Granger. No estás hablando con Weasley, hablas con un Malfoy.

Créeme que haciendo el trabajo sola sacarías la mejor calificación de la que hayas obtenido todos estos años. Y con respecto a mi tono, lamento decirte que no lo bajaré y que si no te gusta, pues vete.

¡Ja! Déjame pensarlo…no – movió una silla y se sentó enfrente de la Gryffindor – dame los libros.

Los estoy usando. Ve y busca otros en la estantería.

Como si supiera dónde están. Dámelos – estiró su mano y esperó.

Estantería cuatro, en el pasillo que sigue. Encontrarás lo que necesitamos para el trabajo – el rubio abrió los ojos asombrado.

¿Vives aquí? ¿dónde dejaste tu pocilga de casa?

Soy responsable y hago mis deberes, que es distinto. Y si vas a seguir hablando, mejor déjame trabajar sola.

"Soy responsable y hago mis deberes" – imitó – comelibros idiota.

Definitivamente haré el trabajo sola- Hermione tomó su bolso y los libros, y se los llevó a la mesa más alejada del chico.

Draco la miró divertido, y la siguió. No iría a buscar los libros, ni mucho menos haría la tarea. Su plan era: fastidiar a Granger.

Se sentó en frente de ella, nuevamente, y le arrebató un libro de las manos.

¡Dámelo! ¿¡para qué lo quieres si no me ayudarás!? – Hermione se estiró sobre la mesa y trató de quitarle el libro. El rubio retrocedió más aún, pero cuando una pequeña carta cayó del libro, detuvo su diversión. Se agachó rápidamente y recogió la pequeña y formal carta.

¿Qué es esto, Granger? – preguntó mostrándole la carta con algo de risa - ¿una carta de amor?

Dame eso…ahora – ordenó la castaña con voz temblorosa y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

No creo que sea necesario, Granger – aclaró su voz y abrió la carta. Pero al leer el destinatario, abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿¡YO!?

¡Dámela, Malfoy! – rápidamente se acercó al rubio e intentó de arrebatarle el sobre, sin resultados positivos - ¡Entrégamela! Son sólo más y más insultos, ¡nada que te importe! – nuevamente trató de arrebatar el sobre, intento fallido – ¡no pierdas el tiempo leyendo una estúpida carta de una sangresucia!

No, gracias. Si salgo yo, tengo derecho a leerla – se levantó de un salto con la carta y se fue a la mesa del otro pasillo. Si quería paz no tenía que estar con Granger.

Rendida, Hermione se quedó ahí parada, viendo como Malfoy se alejaba hacia la otra mesa. Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar.

El Slytherin se sentó cómodamente y comenzó a balancearse relajadamente. Abrió la carta, ya bastante arrugada, y comenzó a leer.

Draco:

Me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero sé que me es imposible.

Quisiera que supieras todo lo que siento al escuchar tu nombre o el escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que estás cerca de mí. No hay noche en que no recuerde cada una de tus sonrisas.

Sé que nunca sabrás todo esto y que tampoco nunca podré entregarte esta carta. Todas estas palabras se perderán en este pergamino y los días seguirán siendo como siempre. Nada cambiará. Tú, como buen slytherin y como arrogante Malfoy, y yo la asquerosa sangresucia enamorada de ti.

Atte.

Hermione Granger

Draco detuvo de inmediato el balanceo de su silla. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, y se puso más pálido de lo que ya era. "La sangre sucia enamorada de él".

Hizo un gesto de asco, y dejó la carta a un lado.

En pocas palabras, estaba en shock.

Estuvo diez minutos sentado, pensando en que hacer, hasta que se levantó y decidió dar la cara como un verdadero Malfoy.

Hermione miraba su reloj compulsivamente, "¿es que acaso no sabía juntar sílabas?". Estaba sentada en la misma mesa donde el rubio la había dejado y tamborileaba frenéticamente los dedos sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo repentinamente al ver la alta figura de Malfoy.

Draco caminó seriamente a la mesa, y volvió al mismo lugar en que estaba sentado antes. Miró fijamente a la chica y se quedó en silencio

La castaña sostuvo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban, esperando alguna señal, lo más probable, de desprecio.

Eres una idiota, sólo eso.

Está bien- se limitó a responder la gryffindor. Tampoco esperaba un "te quiero" o un "no importa lo que digan los demás", así que aquella respuesta no era sorpresa para ella.

¿¡¡¡está bien!!!? Aparte de idiota eres…más idiota!

¿Y que más quieres? ¿Quieres que lo diga? Soy idiota, ¿feliz?

¡¡No!! ¡No estoy feliz!- se rascó la cabeza desesperado.- ¿Sabes que esto me trae problemas?

¿A si? ¿Y qué tipo de problemas? Deberías estar más que feliz. Ahora tienes otra razón más para burlarte. Ahora ve y cuéntales a todos. Búrlate como nunca lo hayas echo.

¿¡Y qué pasa si yo también siento cosas por ti!?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? No…lo más probable es que no.

Tú…no…- las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Por primera vez no sabía que responder.- No bromees con esto, al menos por ahora.- logró contestar.

Por un momento se había ilusionado, pero al fin se dio cuenta de que todo era una broma más del rubio.

Si antes pensaba que eras idita, ahora las cagaste! ¡Es verdad por la cresta!

Ya no sigas! – la cara de Malfoy estaba sorprendentemente seria, pero aún así no le creería.- Te pido…te suplico tregua. Si quieres moléstame desde mañana hasta cuando te aburras. Pero hoy no, por favor. – terminó con voz suplicante.

¿Sabes? Me aburres! Si fueras cualquier otra persona me creerías, pero tú … eres una mierda! – se levantó furioso, dispuesto a irse.

Pues no soy cualquier persona! Y si piensas que soy una mierda… que bien por ti!- respondió furiosa, cogiendo sus cosas. Lo miró a los ojos y pasó por su lado dirigiéndose a la salida a grandes zancadas.

¡Granger, idiota!- el rubio la persiguió exasperado, y la tiró del brazo, lanzándola contra el primer pasillo que se cruzó. Sintió un quejido de la chica, pero lo ignoró. Luego de unos segundos de observarla, la besó con furia. Le importaba un pito si ella no lo quería besar, pero él sí quería. Y fin del asunto. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el contacto de los labios del slytherin, pero luego le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para atraerlo más a ella.

Draco disfrutó como nunca antes había disfrutado besando a una chica. En vez de apartarse para poder respirar, prefirió apretarla más contra el estante que la apoyaba, como si en cualquier minuto se la fueran a robar. Por su parte, Hermione, quien solo había besado a Krum, nunca se había sentido tan amada, a través de un beso. Sólo él la hacía sentirse así.

El chico ya bastante ahogado decidió separarse. La miró serio y luego se fue, dejándola más shockeada aún.

Indignada, Hermione lo siguió hasta la puerta, y antes de que lo viera desaparecer por los pasillos, gritó:

Esto no se quedará así. Todos sabrán lo que acabas de hacer!

Draco se detuvo en seco. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia la chica. Hermione lo vio espantada por el cambio de opinión del chico y antes de que la alcanzara rompió a correr por el pasillo.

El rubio comenzó a correr mucho más rápido, hasta alcanzarla en un par de pasos. Después de todo sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las de ella.

La tomó nuevamente del brazo, pero aún con más fuerza. La hizo chocar con una pared, y le sujetó el rostro con furia.

escúchame bien. Nadie, NADIE, me amenaza, ¿entendido? Por mucho que sienta algo por ti, no tienes ese derecho.

¿Y me lo ordenas tú?- logró responder con algo de dificultad- ¿y si lo hago qué? ¿qué sucederá si les cuento a todos que me besaste? ¿irás donde tu mami para que te defienda?

¿crees que a una impura como tú le creería?

Entonces no tienes problema en que lo diga…está bien…en cuanto me sueltes iré al Gran Comedor y le contaré a todo el colegio. A fin de cuentas la mentirosa seré yo…y tú saldrás triunfante. No creo que haya problema en eso, ¿no?

¡Si quieres ser mierda, sé mierda! Sólo te advierto de lo que te pasará.

¿qué me pasará?- preguntó desafiante- ¿qué harás? ¿qué me harás?

No te conviene saberlo.- quitó una mano de la pared y le mostró una marca en su antebrazo.- sólo para que sepas.

La chica soltó un grito ahogado al ver La Marca Tenebrosa en el pálido antebrazo de Malfoy, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

Tú no te atrverías… no serías capaz.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Soy capaz, muy capaz. Y espero que Potter ni el comadreja se enteren, ¿entendido?- el rubio pudo ver el temor reflejado en los ojos castaños de Hermione, pero no dejó que eso lo debilitara.

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente producto del nerviosismo. Una vez más Malfoy la había vencido. Una vez más Malfoy la había derrotado y avergonzado.

¿Ahora te callas, Granger?

La Gryffindor rehuyó la mirada gris del chico, y bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos. Disimular el llanto nunca le había resultado, pero antes de comenzar a sollozar como acostumbraba, tomó el rabillo del rubio y lo besó. Esta vez fue un beso delicado, tierno. Muy distinto al de la biblioteca.

¡Draco!- ambos de inmediato se separaron asustados. Pansy los miraba del final del pasillo, boquiabierta.

¡¡Pansy!!- Draco se alejó aún más de la castaña, con nerviosismo.

Esto…tiene una explicación- comenzó Hermione-… yo…amo a … Draco.

Entonces el rubio despertó. Luego de constantes zarandeos de Hermione, logró despertar.

Hey, Malfoy! ¡¡Despierta ya!! Necesito la mesa para trabajar.- le dijo cortante- vete que yo haré el trabajo.

¿Ah?- pestañeó rápidamente y fijó la vista en la castaña que lo miraba con furia.

¡¡Que te vayas!! Anda a dormir al pasto, a tu cama o donde quieras, pero déjame la mesa libre para hacer nuestro trabajo- dejó sus cosa en la mesa y quitó el brazo del rubio para dejar algunos libros.

Hey, cuidado. Me contagias tu pestilencia.- la castaña le miró con reproche y comenzó a ordenar- por esas casualidades…¿dije algo mientras dormía?

¿de qué eres capaz y qué era lo que ni Harry ni Ron deben saber?

El rubio palideció. "Soy capaz, muy capaz. Y espero que Potter ni el comadreja se enteren"

¿nada más?

¿qué más se supone que ibas a decir?- continuó ordenando los pergaminos y se sentó frente al chico para comenzar el trabajo.

Nada- respondió rápidamente- Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. Sangre sucia metiche.

¿ya acabaste? Porque si es así, puedes irte y dejarme trabajar tranquila.

No, no he acabado.

Entonces continúa.

Continúo.

… idiota.

Granger.

Malfoy.

Granger.

Malfoy.

Sangresucia.

Puto.- el Slytherin sonrió.

Puta.

¿aún no acabas?... puto

Puta doble.

Adiós…puto- la castaña tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a cambiar de mesa.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y la siguió. Al notar que el chico iba tras ella, aceleró el paso hasta terminar corriendo por el pasillo de la biblioteca.

El rubio comenzó a correr, hasta que la alcanzó y la tiró del brazo, arrinconándola contra un estante.

Le apretó la cara con fuerza y sonrió.

A si que soy puto…

¡¡Eres puto!! Y muy puto- reafirmó Hermione.

¡Ja! Tú eres el doble de puta que yo.

¿Ah si?

El rubio se acercó rápidamente y la besó. La castaña demoró en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo puso las manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empujó hacia atrás, de manera que lo hizo chocar con el estante que estaba tras él.

el puto eres tú.

Draco frunció el ceño y se retiró furioso.

¿Tú crees que la comadreja no sabrá esto?- sonrió maliciosamente- aunque no estaría nada mal cambiarle algunos detalles.

Ve y dile…quizás te cuente lo que hago con él.-Draco rió sorprendido.

¡Por favor, Granger! ¡Lo único que saben hacer es hablar de cómo pueden vivir en aquella porquería que llaman casa!

Eso crees tú…lo que no sabes es lo que hacemos en "aquella porquería que llaman casa"- contestó Hermione, imitándolo en la última frase.

Lo único que saben hacer son galletitas de jengibre ¿a eso le llaman acción?

Si tú llamas acción al beso que acabas de darme, entonces Ron es hiperactivo. No le llegas ni a los talones, Malfoy.

A los talones de la mierda querrás decir. Además ni siquiera me conoces, Granger. Ese "beso" ni siquiera fue un beo. Fue algo asqueroso que espero olvidarme en este mismo instante.

Pues no te preocupes, yo haré lo mismo. ¿O crees que me pondré a saltar de felicidad por ese…cómo decir…intento de beso fallido? Ahora déjame salir, iré por algo de acción con Ron. Aburres, Malfoy. Aburres.

Vete. Así aprovechas de probar las últimas técnicas del comadreja, porque recuérdalo, volverás a mí y te escupiré en la cara.

Sí, Malfoy. Pero toma una silla para que no te canses.-dicho esto pasó frente a él, cogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca

Draco se dio media vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente. Estiró la mano rápidamente y le dio un manotazo en la nalga de la chica.

La castaña, estupefacta, tiró sus cosas al suelo y volvió al pasillo donde se escondía Malfoy. Estaba furiosa, y no dejaría el asunto así como así.

Eres un puto. Muy puto. Pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarme, Malfoy.- luego se acercó a él y lo tiró de la corbata, besándolo furiosamente.

El chico se golpeó en la espalda, por el brusco empujón que le dio la castaña. Ésta comenzó a desabrocharle desaforadamente la camisa, recibiendo un escalofrío de parte del chico. Cuando ya había acabado, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos sin despegar los labios de los del chico. A su vez, Malfoy le revolvía el cabello con sus largos dedos.

Draco trató de separarse, pero la chica parecía estar poseída. Cada vez lo apretaba más fuerte, hasta tal punto de dejarle los dedos marcados en la cadera. Finalmente Hermione se separó, cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Draco sonrió a la vez que soltaba un bufido. Se abrochó la camisa sonriendo, y salió de la biblioteca, llevándose una acusadora sonrisa de Madame Pince.


End file.
